In The End: A Dead Zone Saga
by Angel Scare
Summary: First FF.net fic! Buu has succeeded in filling the universe with evil, but right now that's the least of Goku and the Z Warrior's problems! Rating for possible language in the future. Booyaka! Chapther THREE
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

In The End: A Dead Zone Saga.  
  
Author's note: I don't own Dragon Ball, or Dragon Ball Z. I do however own the rights to this story. Chances are I will mess some things up, storyline, or why this or that happened. Hopefully you will get the jist of what I intend to tell through this. I'd like to thank Saiyan Heat for a lot of info on the gaps I was missing. Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
The Dead Zone was a place created to harness the evil that was Garlic Jr. Over time, Garlic Jr. devised a plan to escape from his confined dimension. His plan succeeded and he was once again on the planet Earth. He had a score to settle this time. He wanted the Earth gone. It was revealed that Garlic Jr. was able to leave the Dead Zone from a red star's close approach to the Earth. Garlic almost succeeds in his evil plot, but Gohan's hidden powers awaken and help send Garlic back to the Dead Zone. Gohan's powers return to their dormant state.  
  
The Z fighters, consisting of Goku, Gohan, Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Chou Sou, and Yamcha, progressed and fought some of the universe's toughest warriors. Raditz and Nappa, two of the four full blooded remaining Sayians, were now dead. The Ginyu Force had been defeated. Frieza has also been destroyed, but at the cost of Vegeta and the planet Nameke. Nameke and Vegeta were revived back on Earth, but Frieza had also been restored to perfect health. Trunks, the future son of Bulma and Vegeta, took care of both Frieza and his father King Cole, with little trouble at all. With Goku's return, Trunks warns of the coming Androids. It will take a lot to defeat them, thus Trunks gave them three years of warning. Androids sixteen and seventeen, who was actually Dr. Jero of the Red Ribbon Army, were disposed of, but Android 17 and Android 18 remained. Cell, the ultimate android, arrived on the scene. He absorbed both of them, and became Perfect. It took the death of Goku and Gohan to recall his hidden powers to defeat the monster. They were able to salvage Android 18.  
  
Seven years had passed since the defeat of Cell. Hercule had claimed victory over the monster; Gohan was going to High school and had a girlfriend. Trunks was born and now 8 years old. Goten, the second son of Goku and Chi Chi, was seven. The Worlds Martial Arts contest was right around the corner, and Goku was given the chance to return to Earth for 24 hours to compete. Sadly, events did not turn out the way they had planed. A new evil had arisen. This was Majin Buu, the true ultimate Evil. Sealed away long long ago by a Supreme Kai. He was now causing havoc once again. Vegeta sacrificed his again evil self in vein. Buu had become more evil and more powerful. He destroyed the entire population of the Earth and absorbed Gotenks, the fusion of Trunks and Goten.  
  
Goku tried as best he could to defeat the evil being, but even with the help of Supreme Kai and Old Kai he was not able to defeat Supreme Buu. Buu was THE strongest in the universe. He caused agony throughout the many galaxies. He became the only one left. He fled the entire universe with evil.  
  
This is where this saga begins.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter one: Prologue is finito ^_^ Everything but the last paragraph and sentence are events of DBZ. Please read and review! Feedback is appreciated =) 


	2. Chapter 2: Rebuilding Hope

In The End: A Dead Zone Saga- Chapter 2  
  
Author's note: Same disclaimers apply. I prefer Neo to New so that's how it will work =P ---------------------------  
  
The people of Earth and all the other beings effected by Buu didn't mind their new home too much. Much like what had happened to Gohan, Gotenks, and Piccolo before, everyone absorbed was now incased in Buu. Strangely, so did the people killed. This was not too much of a problem. As Buu took in more and more, he expanded. From phase to phase the appearance would be negligible, but when you absorb whole galaxies, it becomes evident that your size increases. This wasn't a problem though. As being the only thing the universe, Buu could take, as much space was needed. Buu couldn't comprehend that there was nothing left of the universe he was in, and searched continuously for something else to destroy. He did not possess what was needed to enter a multiverse, nor did he know for that matter.  
  
The new locations located in Buu were very similar to how they existed while in their own place in the universe. In Buu's head and neck regions lay the Northern Quadrant, in the crotch was the Southern Quadrant, and in the shoulders were the respective Eastern and Western Quadrant. In the center of the chest, near the heart, resided Other World. The Dead Zone was also taken into the being that is Buu. It lay in a clot near the kidneys. Destroyed planets, like original Nameke and planet Vegeta, were non- existent in this Buuverse.  
  
King Yamma quickly set standards and such for their new home. Those good may reside in their remade home planet. If you were dead, however you were sent to Other World or the Home For Infinite Losers, like always, depending on your strength and contributions. The evil beings were sent to the HFIL. Vegeta made the cut to go to Other World. King Yamma decided that this was too risky in the long run and sentenced them to death. He used the guardians of all the planets to destroy them. No one knows what happened to them or where they had been sent. However, doing this took much energy from the Guardians. This made it so that Neo Earth and Neo Nameke to wait one Earth year to make Dragon balls. The Dead Zone was overlooked, as no one knew it still existed.  
  
Since not only Neo Nameke and Neo Earth's Guardians were spent on energy for an entire Earth Year, but all the planets in all quadrants, no one could stop the visitation of the quadrants or to Other World. Everyone thought of this as a bonus, not a burden. That is, everyone but the Kai's and King Yamma of course. Of course there were skeptics. , Those that backed the high beings, in belief that they were separated for a purpose. Alas, no one could do anything. To protect themselves from the future, they left themselves vulnerable to the present.  
  
A couple of months had passed and everything seemed to be going just fine. Quadrants were trading goods swapping ideas and technology, just learning from each other in general. Some even traded recipes and the like. King Yamma and the Kai's even began discussing if this should be made permanent. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Long deceased relatives got to visit, and even be introduced to, their families. Overall, things were good. Perhaps even a little too good. People began to think that they were over zealot of their situation. Again, no one could do anything. Not yet anyways. No one knew yet if one of the Eternal Dragons could help them. They would have to wait the remaining ten months to find out for sure.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Well that's it for Chapter two. I know it seems boring right now, but believe me, there will be lots of action soon! Dialogue too! =D Please read and review! Feedback is greatly appreciated (-: 


	3. Chapter 3: Life Goes On

In The End: A Dead Zone Saga- Chapter 3; Life Goes on  
  
I still own nothing.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay Goten! I'm not going to hold back as much this time, okay?"  
  
"Alright Daddy! I'm ready!"  
  
Little Goten closed his eyes briefly and then took on a defensive stance. Goten was progressing much faster than anyone could imagine. Goten wanted to please his father. He didn't know how much time he would have to be with him. He enjoyed every second of being with Goku, as did everyone else. Chi Chi hadn't been happier in years; she even looked a bit younger. Gohan was eager to be reunited with his father. When Chi Chi or Goten weren't hogging his attention, Gohan took it. He liked it best this way though. This way he was able to be with Videl as well. Goten, however, was the fondest of having Goku here.  
  
"Here I come!" Goku uttered as he dashed at the young Saiyan. He was charging Goten head on. As he neared his son, Goku leaped in the air above Goten's head. Goten jumped up after his father, and a small tail of energy followed him. Goku was taken aback at his son's readiness. Goten's head blasted Goku right in the gut. Not a very serious hit, but it took the wind out of him. Goten stopped immediately.  
  
"Daddy! Are you okay?!"  
  
"Yes.Goten," Goku wheezed out. "Don't worry. I'll be fine; you just caught me off guard. It seems like you have had enough training for today."  
  
"Okay Daddy. But."  
  
"What's the matter Goten?"  
  
"Well.. Can we eat some lunch now? My tummy is grumbling."  
  
Goku managed a laugh but coughed afterwards. "Yes Son, we can eat now. I was getting hungry myself. Let's go ask Mommy and Bulma if we can eat now, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" Goten shouted gleefully.  
  
They both landed on the ground, Goku stood hunched over for a moment. Goten went ahead towards the Capsule Corporation.  
  
"Well, it looks like your son is getting stronger than you Kakorot."  
  
Goku looked to the voice, already knowing whom it would be. "Hey Vegeta. Yeah, Goten is developing his powers more and more! He winded me pretty good."  
  
Goten waddled back over to his father, wondering why he wasn't behind him. "Hello Trunk's dad! Where's Trunks?"  
  
"Right here!" Trunks said pouncing Gohan from the brush nearby.  
  
"Hey! That wasn't fair!" Goten chuckled to Trunks.  
  
"Too bad. Should have kept your guard up." The slightly older Trunks replied to Goten.  
  
"Now now Trunks, you don't want to hurt him." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey now, Goten isn't weak. I'm sure he's just as strong as Trunks." Goku stuck in.  
  
"That may be true, but does Goten have a Juniors Championship? I think not." Vegeta replied smirkly.  
  
"And just what is THAT supposed to mean?!" Goku retorted, obviously taking offense. "You're not one to mention who does and who doesn't have a world title!"  
  
"Oh great. Here they go again." Trunks said as Goku and Vegeta continued to argue.  
  
"Yeah, it's the same thing everyday." Goten added. "Oh well, I was gonna see if lunch was ready, you want to come too?"  
  
"Sure! I was getting hungry anyways." Trunks noted approvingly. He and Goten walked off towards Capsule Corp. while Vegeta and Goku continued to bicker.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oh, hello boys. Are you two hungry, hmmm?" said Mrs. Briefs as Trunks and Goten approached.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Breifs/Grandma!" Goten and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
"Well good, I just fixed up a nice big meal. Hurry up before your fathers get here and eat it all," she said with a smile. The two boys dashed off into the building and began to eat their mini feast.  
  
"My goodness, at times I think the only things Trunks has in common with his father is his appetite and his good looks." Bulma stated walking out from a larger room.  
  
"The same with Goten, only he's just as strong as Goku was at his age." Chi Chi added.  
  
"No, Goten is definitely stronger than Goku was." Bulma confirmed.  
  
"Goten, after you're done with your meal it's time for your studies." Chi Chi noted.  
  
"That goes for you too Trunks," Bulma included.  
  
"Yes Mommy." The two Saiyans said together.  
  
The two boys finished up their meals and then went off to do their work as their fathers were entering.  
  
--------------------------- Didn't really know how to end this chapter well. *shrugs* Please read and review ^_^ Also, if you know Bulma's mother's, or father's name please tell me! 


End file.
